


A Promise

by Iggity



Series: Korrasami Missing Moments [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Near declarations of love, Part of my missing moments, Romance, and i'm very sorry, as i write/add more stories, but will be shifted around, idk it's pretty quick and probably a little heartbreaking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place as Asami is finishing the adjustments on the hummingbird suit plasma saws. She and Korra share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

"How long will it take to get the plasma saws ready?"

"Just a few more minutes," Asami replied, looking over at Korra.

"Get out there as soon as you can."

"If you do manage to get inside, find the engine room. There are two emergency levers; if you switch them off at the same time, you'll cut the power," Baatar Jr said.

"Thanks," Korra replied. "We may not be able to beat that thing, but we  _can_ slow it down. Let's go!"

Everyone turned to leave, the Avatar trailing behind.

"Korra!"

The name left her lips before she could think of what she was going to say. Korra turned around, hair whipping back and her eyes catching Asami's. Asami put out her welding torch and placed it on the floor at her feet, lifting her protective visor off of her head and ignoring her father's questioning glance under his own visor. Korra's eyebrows furrowed as she took a couple steps towards her best friend, the latter starting to tug off her heavy leather gloves.

"Asami," Korra said to her once they were close enough to speak at a normal volume.

Asami worried her bottom lip between her teeth before reaching out and cupping Korra's cheek with one hand. This was new for her, she had never touched Korra like this, but she hoped it would express everything she was aching to say but still too afraid to. Korra's eyes fluttered shut and she reached up to cover Asami's hand with her own.

"Korra, I..."

Trailing off, Asami took a steadying breath. Korra opened her eyes and looked at her best friend, the shadow of a smile on her face.

"I know," she whispered, using her free hand to gently guide Asami's forehead to her own. "Me too."

Eyes closed and for a split second, it was only them in the world, the warmth from each other's breath lingering between them. They were both jolted back to reality as they heard a rather loud thump; Kuvira was getting closer.

"Come back to me, okay?" Asami whispered, her other hand coming up so she could cup Korra's face completely with her hands. "Promise me you'll come back to me."

Korra's hands found Asami's waist and pulled her closer, their torsos touching.

"Only if you promise you'll come back to me," Korra challenged, her fingers tightening their grip on the engineer's jacket.

"Deal."

"Good. Then I promise."

Asami smiled, her heart swelling slightly at the look on Korra's face.

"Be careful. We'll be there soon," she whispered.

Korra ran her fingers over Asami's cheek before pressing a quick kiss to her forehead and turning to join the group who left a few moments earlier. Asami ignored the lingering feeling of dread that haunted her mind as she turned back to finish her work on the hummingbird suit. Hiroshi cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows, the visor on his forehead. Asami felt herself blush but her back straightened and she tugged her gloves back on.

"The Avatar," he murmured to her.

"What about her?"

Silence, then,

"She's a good match for you."

Asami felt her defense melt and she smiled widely at her father.

"Thanks, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I'm sorry but it was floating around in my head for DAYS!  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want!  
> korrasamiggity has me constantly sobbing over Korrasami and iggitywrites has sneak peeks at my other stories!


End file.
